If Ever I Needed You
by LizzieBeth91
Summary: She's the best girl in their lives. Always and forever. Ginny's brothers prepare her for her wedding to Harry Potter.


**A/N:** Just an idea I had rolling around in my head. A bit corny, a bit cheesy and kind of bitter sweet. But which of my Weasley fics isn't?

**If Ever I Needed You**

Bill was waiting outside her bedroom door, with cups of hot tea and several bacon sandwiches.

'Don't go down there just yet little sister. It's a madhouse' he tells her as he pushes her back into her childhood bedroom.

So instead of going down into main family area, Ginny Weasley spends the morning of her wedding in her room drinking tea with her eldest brother, laughing about old times.

_Bill is waiting outside her bedroom door, with cups of hot tea and several bacon sandwiches._

'_Don't go down there little sister. It's a madhouse' he tells her as he pushes her back into her childhood bedroom. _

_So instead of going down into the family area, Ginny Weasley spends the morning before her first Hogwarts trip drinking tea with her eldest brother, laughing as he tells her all about her future school._

'_Bill? What if no one likes me? What if they tease me?'_

'_How could anyone not like you Ginger?' he teases, then gets serious._

'_Ginny, if anyone gives you any trouble, write to me. I'll be there so fast you won't have time to say "Merlin". If you need me, I'll be there. Always'_

That was almost eight years ago, but the sentiment is still there. Bill would do anything for his little sister and heaven help the person who tried to stop him. Ginny smiles at him and takes his hand before heading downstairs.

'Always' she whispers and pretends to not notice his tears.

Charlie stands at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her. He's holding a battered Quaffle in his hands which he tosses to her. Once caught, it becomes a delicate chain with a heart dangling from it. As she turns the heart over she notices the engraving on the back.

'For Ginny, on her wedding day. Love the Weasley boys.'

She smiles and throws her arms around his neck, laughing as he spins her in the air before setting her down and kissing her cheek. She smiles at him, and then pulls her long hair out of the way so he can fasten it around her neck.

_Charlie stands at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her. He's holding a battered Quaffle in his hands which he tosses to her. Once caught, it becomes a battered old teddy. She runs down the stairs into her older brother's arms, finally letting the tears fall. He comforts her with a hug, soothing words and his own tears. _

'_Ginger, it's not your fault. I know it's not' he whispered._

'_I know it isn't, but I was scared and I hurt Hermione and and and'_

'_I know little sister. I know. It's ok. I'm here now, and we're all going to see Bill. And your brothers will always be here for you. Forever.'_

'_You promise?'_

'_I promise'_

Ginny smiles, remembering the last Quaffle that turned into a gift. She hugs Charlie tighter and whispers in his ear.

'Forever.'

Percy stands as she enters the kitchen, almost falling over his feet as he hands her tea and babbles on at eighteen hundred words a minute about nothing.

'Mum, Hermione, Luna and Andromeda are waiting for you in the living room' he finally finishes.

'Thanks Perce' she smiles, then sighs 'I suppose I should go get made beautiful.'

Then, on impulse she hugs him tightly, the first time she's done it for years. He seems surprised at first, and then responds.

Just before she leaves the room, he waves his wand and turns a fork into a simple white rose. He walks over to her, and tucks it behind her ear where it stands in direct contrast to her flaming hair.

'You've always been the best of us, and there's nothing anyone can do to make you anymore beautiful' he tells her.

_Percy stands as she enters the kitchen, tears still marking her face. He almost falls over his feet as he hands her tea and babbles on at eighteen hundred words a minute about nothing. _

'_Ginny, don't worry about it. Harry will come to his senses one day and realise that you're the perfect girl for him. At the moment he's just a stupid 14 year old boy. We're all idiots, wether we admit it or not.'_

'_Thanks Perce' she smiles, then sighs 'I suppose I should go make myself beautiful before Mum realises I was crying.'_

_Just before she leaves the room, he waves his wand and turns a fork into a ring with a heart on it. It fits on her finger perfectly and she hugs him tight._

'_You're the best of us Ginger and nothing anyone does could make you anymore beautiful.'_

'_Suck up' she laughs._

'_You'll always be the best girl in my world. That will never change.'_

'_Promise?'_

'_Promise'._

Just before she leaves, Ginny lifts her right hand to show him the ring that still resides on her pinkie. He smiles at her and in that moment, it doesn't matter that he was gone for so long, because he's here now.

'You're still the best girl in my world' he says, despite the wedding ring on his finger.

George kisses her on the cheek as she leaves the living room.

'You look amazing Ginger' he tells her, offering his arm to escort her to the door where their father waits. He waves his wand with a flourish to summon her bouquet.

'You could have just gone and gotten it from the kitchen' she tells him as she takes it.

'I know, but where would the fun be in that? I'll see you later. I'll be the one in front handing Mum tissues.'

_George kisses her on the cheek as she enters the common room._

'_You look amazing Ginger' he tells her, offering his arm to escort her to the portrait hole where Neville waits. He waves his wand with a flourish to summon a corsage for her wrist._

'_You could have just gone and gotten it from the dormitory' she tells him as she takes it._

'_I know, but where would the fun be in that? I'll see you later. I'll be the one putting fireworks down Percy's shorts' he grins._

She walks down the aisle with her father and finds the row of seats for her family. Mum, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and beside him, Fred. She's not surprised to see him there, and he gives her a little wave. It's not the first time she's seen him and it won't be the last.

_She walks down the aisle with her father and slips into the row of seats for the family. Mum, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Hermione and Fred._

'_Why so surprised Ginger? As if I'd miss the Big-Head Boy getting hitched.'_

_She smiles, and settles in her seat to watch the proceedings, confident that only she can see him._

'Why so surprised Ginger? As if I'd miss this!' he mouths, and she smiles and continues walking.

Ron stands at the end, between Harry and Neville, opposite Hermione and Luna. She smiles at him as they reach the end and the officiating wizard asks who gives this woman in holy matrimony.

_Memories seep into her mind at the sight of Ron. Playing Quidditch in the summer, reading in the lounge room on a rainy day, playing chess, exploring Hogsmeade, laughing with Harry and Hermione, crying because he isn't there, rejoicing because they'd won the battle, crying because of how much it cost them. There are too many memories to just pick one. Ron's always been at her side and that's never going to change._

Ron's another part of her so it doesn't surprise her when her father answers the wizard.

'Her brothers and I do'

And Ron steps forward and takes her hand as well, and together he and her father place it in Harry's. Ron smiles at her as Arthur kisses her cheek and whispers that he loves her. Then Ron hugs her tight and she thinks for a moment that he's never going to let go, but then she realises. He just gave her a huge gift, because he gave her his best friend, but he's also given Harry a huge gift, because he's given him his best little sister. His only little sister and the tears flow freely down both their cheeks.

_And suddenly the best and worst memory is there. The two of them, in front of their older brother's open grave, holding hands tightly as they watch the dirt fall in. She never wants to let him go, and she turns to him with tears on her cheeks and words choking in her throat._

'_I love you Ginny' he whispers through his own tears 'always and forever.'_

She hugs him fiercely and whispers in his ear.

'I love you Ron. Always and Forever.'

Then she turns to face Harry, with her family around her (although Fred's fading by the minute). She's wearing her mother's dress, her brothers' necklace and holding flowers from George. Suddenly, she's not scared of the future, or of the past. It doesn't matter, because she's the best girl in her brothers' lives. Always and forever.

**A/N:** Well, it's official. I made myself bawl like a baby. Please review, I'll give you chocolate.


End file.
